


My little burrito bat

by Farkas_brynjolf_barns



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sarcasm, Sentient cape (docter strange), Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farkas_brynjolf_barns/pseuds/Farkas_brynjolf_barns
Summary: The first thing tony stark does every morning when he wakes up is sneeze. This is due to the fact that his boyfriend sleeps upside down, wrapped in his cape and hovering just in front of his face, meaning his hair is always just under his nose. Today is no exception.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	My little burrito bat

The first thing tony stark does every morning when he wakes up is sneeze. This is due to the fact that his boyfriend sleeps upside down, wrapped in his cape and hovering just in front of his face, meaning his hair is always just under his nose. Today is no exception.

"AA-zoooo" 

The cape in front of tony bounces slightly. "Yeah Yeah, very funny" tony says before relentlessly tickling the collar. It wiggles a little at first, then it wiggles a lot then it drops Stephen headfirst directly onto tony's lungs knocking the breath out of him.

"Tony..." Stephen wines groggily, rubbing his sore head and attempting to sit upright. "Why do you do this every morning?" "Because every night i fall asleep with you in my arms, but wake up with you in the arms of that," tony points to the cape before adding, "no offense." The cape wiggles.

"if i recall correctly i still have a branding from last time i slept on your chest, or is that just a very charred tattoo." Tony rolls his eyes before saying, "and if i recall correctly i installed a heat suppressant into the core to keep the temperature more stable to exterior touch." The cape flutters in what tony is sure is a snicker.

Stephen rolls his eyes, and tony is proud he could make his boyfriend do that, he knows he's the only one.

By now the cape has grown impatient of their flirting, bored of the lack of action, and wraps itself around Stephen's head. Before he can process what it is doing it wraps around tony's head to, effectively tying their heads together. 

"well as long as we're in here together," tony says with a smirk, "we might as well kiss." Stephen rolls his eyes but kisses him anyway.


End file.
